The End
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: It was just a game, right? None of this was real. These tears...these A.I.s weren't real, were they?


**In honor of the end of FusionFall. I wrote this, mostly inspired from my dear friend Lily's picture, which she gave me permission to use as the avatar for this fic.**

**While reading this, I suggest listening to **"Theme of Tears"** from **_Gundam Seed_**.**

**I do not own _FusionFall_.**

* * *

It was just a game, right? None of this was real. These tears...these A.I.s weren't real, were they? They weren't experiencing death...right?

The world around me was breaking down as I stood amongst the A.I.s at the Sunken Mall. I observed how the beloved characters cried and looked on the impending doom, accepting their fate. Was this part of their coding?

_Of course it is,_ half my brain shouted as I watched Bubbles hug Mojo tightly. _Don't be stupid, it's just a game! The developers are letting you experience the end of the game!_

_But,_ the other half countered sadly. _This isn't just a game. It's their life._

I shook my head at that notion. A game having a life? Absurd. But...

"Is this really the end Double-D?"

I paid attention to the three Ed's conversation. The three were huddled close to one another, seeking out protection from each other. Double-D looked the most composed. Eddy looked numbed. Ed looked sad. It was quite strange to see such reactions on their faces, considering how out of character it looked. Maybe they were glitching, or perhaps it was coded that way for this part of the game?

_Or maybe they're experiencing impending death,_ my brain reasoned, to which I waved it off.

"Yes, Ed," Double-D answered with a resigned sigh. He began to pat Ed's head, the only way to keep the taller boy calm in such a dire situation. "I'm afraid it is."

"After so long," Eddy whispered.

"But why Double-D?" Ed asked.

Double-D looked like he had choked on a sob, because he released a rather choppy,

"I don't know why."

"This isn't fair!" a voice cried angrily.

I turned my attention to Ben Tennyson. Amongst the other A.I.s he stood as the angriest. He wasn't sad like the others; he looked down right upset.

"How can they turn their backs on us after our dedication to them! Haven't we given them everything!?" Ben continued.

"You know there's nothing we can do," Max responded, trying to calm his nephew down. "We served our purpose."

"That's not right!" Ben argued.

"We know Ben," Gwen responded sadly. "But there's nothing we can do."

"But what about the Users?!" Rex argued, standing up for his friend. He seemed angry as well. "Can't they help?"

"No," Six responded stoically. "There's nothing they can do. They're in this with us as well."

"It's still not right," Lance snapped as he stood protectively over Octus and Ilana.

"I wish we could have had more time," Numbuh Three spoke up sadly from where she sat on the ground.

"I hadn't even resurrected my master," Demongo said mournfully.

"I never got a date," Johnny mourned from where he sat by Coop, who said, "I never got to salvage Megas."

"I didn't get to jam with my band," Ace responded numbly, from where he stood with an arm wrapped around a stoic Buttercup's shoulders.

"There is much we had left to accomplish," Jack said sagely.

"But we weren't given the chance," DeeDee mourned as she held Mandark and Dexter in a hug.

"The odds were against us," Computress commented.

Courage whimpered sadly, burying his face in Juniper's shoulders.

"We were new too," Finn, beside the Adventure Time characters, Chowder, and Flapjack, spoke up.

"We had so much to offer," Johnny Test said as he was petting Dukey.

"When the Future left, it was a sign," Grim commented sadly.

A building crashed somewhere close, but my main focus was on the characters who were mourning the future they could have had.

_At the life,_ my mind said. _At the life._

"Will we ever come back?" Eduardo asked, whimpering and crying.

Frankie was beside him, rubbing circles on his back to calm him down while Mr. Herriman looked over the residence of the House sadly. Even Cheese was silent, holding onto Mac just as Bloo was.

"No," Drew said weakly as she sat with Zak's head in her lap. She was stroking her fingers through his hair. "No, we're not coming back."

The Sunken Mall suddenly cracked, and began to split open. The characters' eyes widened; they knew this was the end. The world below them was crumbling, and even I stepped back several times from the cracks. I looked around and realized it was getting ready for a big drop; the game was going to drop itself at one entire moment. The characters seemed away of this as well, and they just looked on with resignation. This was it...

"There's only one thing we can do," T.O.M. spoke out, clear and calm.

...this was the end...

"And what's that?" Double-D asked.

...After so long...

"Stay gold."

...it's over...

I along with the character fell after his words, and I heard myself scream with the other characters as we fell into the bottomless pit. As we fell, I saw Double-D, who had been separated from his best friends, reaching out to me. Compelled by his look of fear, I reached out for him in the never ending pit of blackness.

* * *

My eyes flew open, and I threw my helmet off of me. My heart was pounding, as I reached for something solid. "GAME OVER" was flashing on the visor lens. Taking deep breaths, I looked over to the computer screen it was linked up to, and saw that the entire page was gone. That was it. Game over. No more FusionFall.

I looked down at my hand, the one that reached out to Double-D, and I felt a tear escape as I remember the faces of them all. Jack...T.O.M...Dexter...Blossom...They were all gone. They were...they were...

"Dead," I muttered out loud as another tear escaped. "Dead. Dead." More tears fell as I began to sob. "They're dead! They're dead! They're gone! They're _**dead!**_"

I fell to my knees and cried. Why...why were they dead? Why were their lives taken from them?

_When did the game gain a life to have?_ I thought as I cried.

_It had always had a life,_ my mind responded back. _You just didn't see it till now._


End file.
